Harry Potter's Fun Filled Fabulous Birthday
by SecretAgentStephie002
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and he's decided to have a party at Chuck E. Cheese's! Who will come and what will he get?


Hello! Stephie here! Did you like my Jerry Springer fic? Hope ya did! Well, this one is funny! Happy reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Chuck E. Cheese's, Elmo, or Fish Mart, if there even is one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh, wow! I hope everyone can come!" said Harry as he walked into the Chuck E. Cheese's. He was dirty because no one would drive him so he had to floo powder himself to the local Fish Mart and walk a block.  
"Welcome to Chuck E. Cheese's!" yelled the overly-happy lady at the cash register. "Would you like to buy a Chuck E. cup? They're so cute!  
"Uh, no thanks. I'm here to host a party," said Harry.  
"Oh, okay. What's your name?" she asked.  
"It's under Agent 007," said Harry.  
"Okay, Mr. 007! Your birthday table is over there!" she said, waving frantically as Harry ran away.  
He sat there twiddling his thumbs for about 10 minutes before people started to show up.  
"Over here, Ron!" he called. Ron looked and made his way over to Harry.  
"Hey, Harry! Happy birthday!" said Ron, handing Harry a semi-large box.  
"Thanks! Um, I think the pizza should be done in about 15 minutes," said Harry. Ron nodded, took off his shoes, and dove into the ball pit.  
Next to arrive was Hermione with Fred and George. They spotted Harry and walked over.  
"Here ya go, Harry!" said Hermione.  
"Happy birthday!" said Fred and George.  
"Thanks you guys!" he said, taking the presents and setting them by Ron's. More people started to arrive. There was Dumbledore, Lee Jordon, Neville, and Rita Skeeter (who was uninvited, but Harry let her stay because he felt sorry for the old bat). After they had all arrived they sat down and ate the pizza.  
"So how was your summer?" asked Dumbledore.  
"It was fabulous! My family and I went to China. It was very fascinating!" said Hermione.  
"Boring," said Lee, Neville, Harry, and Ron.  
"Well, I'm glad-OUCH!" yelled Dumbledore. "THE PIZZA BURNED MY TONGUE! DAMN MUGGLES!" He took out his wand and zapped the pizza into oblivion. Everyone looked at Dumbledore whose tongue was swelling up to five times its normal size.  
"I should take him to the hospital," said Rita, looking at Hermione who was mouthing, "Squishy little bug." She got up and took Dumbledore to the emergency room.  
"Well, I guess it's just us, then," said Ron.  
"Yeah, and you know what that means!" said Fred.  
"More tokens for us!" yelled George.  
"Yay!" yelled everyone. They grabbed Professor Dumbledore and Rita's tokens and ran off to play games. Harry started off by playing 'Pong' against a kindergartner. Of course, the kindergartner won, so Harry blasted him to the other side of Chuck E. Cheese's. Ron wasted all his tokens on 'Chuck E.'s Farm' watching all the wheels work and the eggs drop down. Lee, Fred, and George super glued half of theirs to the floor to watch people try and pick them up, and the other half was wasted on pelting poor unsuspecting families. Hermione played 'Chuck Rock' and got 50,000 tickets (with which she bought a disco ball and a talking swan). Neville bet all his tokens in Roulette on red 103. Sadly, he lost.  
"Paging party 'Agent 007,' your cake is here!" said the annoying PA announcer. Everyone rushed to the table and looked at the pretty cake. All of a sudden, Chuck E. Cheese came out.  
"Are ya ready kids!? Oh, wait, wrong job," he said.  
"Who the hell are you!?" yelled Harry.  
"I'm Chuck E. Cheese!" said Chuck E.  
"It's a big, man-eating, sewer dwelling, wingless pigeon RAT!" yelled Hermione.  
Everyone got out their wand and Avada Kedarva'd the poor, big, man- eating, sewer dwelling, wingless pigeon rat. Now, I know what you're thinking: "Wouldn't they all be in Azkaban for using Avada Kedarva?" Well, they would be but the greasy cheese and old sock smell makes a barrier around the place so no magic could be detected.  
"Who wants cake?" said Harry. Everyone raised their hand politely. Harry handed out the cake and, after they were all done eating, decided to open presents. "Okay, this one's from Ron,' said Harry as he opened the present. "Oh, my gosh! It's Chicken Dance Elmo! I've always wanted one!" he yelled as he pressed the button. "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, quack, quack, quack, quack!" he sang off key.  
"That one's from me," said Hermione, pointing to a similar shaped box as the Chicken Dance Elmo.  
Harry opened it and screamed with delight. "It's Limbo Elmo! Limbo, limbo, lim-bo!" He took the next one (from George), shook it, and the box started to laugh. "I think I know what this is! It's Tickle Me Elmo! Yay!" he said, hugging the box. He took another box (from Fred) and opened it. "Hokey Pokey Elmo! I've been envious of the baby down the street with one of these! Now I have one of my own!" he cried. He took the last box.  
"That one's from Lee and me. We got one together," said Neville.  
Harry ripped open the paper and opened the box. "Oh, my gosh! Coupons for free Elmo Dolls! Because I'm sure there will be millions upon millions! Thanks everyone!"  
Everyone said your welcome and ran to crawl in the tunnels. After two hours of hide-n-seek it was time to leave. They all said their good bye's and left. Harry took his Elmo dolls and the box of coupons and left for the Fish Mary. It was Harry's best birthday ever. 


End file.
